


All Night

by Koffee



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy calms Jason's nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Night

Roy hadn’t been expecting to be coming home so late, quietly he locked the door behind him and set his keys on the counter next to Jason’s. After a quick shower and a snack he made his way into his room. Jason let out a soft grunt and rolled on his side as Roy slipped into bed. Despite it being about three hours until dawn, Roy wasn’t ready to fall asleep just yet, instead he grabbed his computer and decided to check his social media accounts at least for a few minutes.

After about ten minutes on his computer, Jason let out a growl and shuttered.

“Jaybird?” Roy set down his computer, he reached out and opened the window blinds to allow some of the outside light in. “You alright?”

Jason didn’t answer.

Roy had been with Jason for long enough to know what may or may not happen next. Some nights Jason suffered from violent nightmares, and it looked like one was about to start.

Jason let out a choked scream, calling for help.

“Hey?”

Roy watched for a few seconds as Jason began to hyperventilate. He called out for Bruce and let out a scream for help. Roy grabbed Jason by the shoulders and shoved him on his back against the bed, before sitting on his hips.

Jason cried, “S-stop!”

“Shhhhh….” Roy hushed, and pressed his hands against his boyfriend’s chest, “Jay, shhhh...it’s alright, it’s me.”

“No -- no please…”  
  
“Jason, wake up.” Roy commanded, more firmly.  
  
Moaning, Jason opened his eyes and took in a sharp gasping breath.

Roy could feel Jason’s heartbeat pounding against his hands, and he saw the fear his eyes, “Everything’s okay, look, you’re here with me and you’re safe. Shhh...it’s alright, breathe.”

Jason took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, a stray tear rolled down his right cheek. Roy leaned down and kissed the tear away. He felt Jason’s arms wrap around him, and large hands stretch across his back.

Roy laid himself down over Jason, who pecked some kisses on his cheek and jaw, “I’ll stay here with you all night, babe.”

 

 

 


End file.
